Luna, ou L'élégance du Hérisson
by KyuuTea-chan
Summary: UA. Paumé, terrorisé, chassé. Luna, Hermione, Draco. Je suis Harry, et je vis à travers ce qu'ils me font ressentir depuis le jour de notre première rencontre. - série d'OS très courts. HPxDM
1. L'élégance du Hérisson

Résumé : Paumé, terrorisé, chassé. Luna, Hermione, Draco. Je suis Harry, et je vie à travers ce qu'ils me font ressentir

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Moi, je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer et mes mains pour la vénérer !  
**Disclaimer 2** : Le titre "L'élégance du Hérisson" est le titre d'un roman de Muriel Barbery (un très beau livre, que je vous conseille).

Ceci est un petit OS,vraiment court, que je viens d'écrire parce que la première phrase venait d'apparaître dans ma tête, et je voulais quelque chose de court. Je ne me suis pas déçue, pour une fois ! Et, avant de réfléchir trop, je me décide à le poster à peine 10 minutes après l'avoir écris. ça, c'est productif ! Plus ou moins.  
Love.

* * *

**.**

**.**

L'élégance du Hérisson.

**.**

**.**

Luna, elle était paumée.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était affalée sur la banquette rouge dans un bar au parquet flottant, au comptoir ciré et aux bouteilles bien alignées devant un immense miroir. Un bel endroit, un peu hors du temps c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il me semblait beau.

Luna était hors du temps, elle aussi. Elle était affalée sur cette banquette, la tête penchée en avant et les bras sur la table face à elle – quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'était une position très inconfortable. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés – je ne sus que plus tard qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment le temps de les coiffer, mais ça lui allait bien – ondulés et blonds. « Jaune citron ». Elle y avait attaché des plumes colorées, tellement flamboyantes que je m'étais demandé si on les avait peintes ou si elles avaient été celles d'un oiseau aux couleurs chatoyantes comme ceux que l'on imagine dans les romans de Jules Vernes.

Les cheveux de Luna cascadaient dans son dos, recouvraient ses bras, serpentaient sur ses épaules et noyaient son visage. Elle ne bougeait pas. Rien ne bougeait mais ses cheveux avaient l'air de s'approprier ses mouvements, de tout lui voler et de se laisser vivre, bogeant légèrement au rythme de la respiration calme de la jeune fille. Ils semblaient onduler au rythme de la voix d'Alx Rose et des notes de _Civil War_ et en faisant connaissance avec Luna, je me disais que cette chanson avait été parfaite pour notre première rencontre.

Luna n'avait pas l'air d'être à sa place, sur cette banquette défoncée, contre cette table collante de bière renversée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs avec ses cheveux 'jaune citron', ses plumes colorées, sa petite robe bleu ciel qui couvrait ses genoux, son gilet en laine vert pomme et ses petites chaussures plates de couleur violet pastel. Luna était paumée dans cet endroit trop sale, trop brut pour elle, presque trop violent.

Alors je me suis approché d'elle. Moi, avec mes Dr. Martens bordeaux, mon jean « bon à jeter » comme disait Draco, mon tee-shirt à l'effigie de Black Sabbath et mes cheveux noirs qui avaient aussi peu connus de peigne que ceux de Luna. Je me suis approché d'elle avec la barquette pleine de cerises que j'avais achetée pour Hermione et me suis assis en face, sur la banquette rouge. J'ai posé la barquette sur la table et, doucement, presque comme si elle avait peur, Luna a levé les yeux vers moi. Elle m'avait sentie approché. Je lui ai souri et ses yeux m'ont rendu mon sourire avant de se poser avec envie sur la barquette de fruits.

Ce jour là, j'ai au moins appris une chose à propos des cerises : le noyau entre les dents, très peu pour faire connaissance – mais ça a eu le mérite de faire rire Luna.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt, si de la poudre de fée croise à nouveau mon chemin et que j'ai envie de la partager avec vous...

Merci aux reviewers et aux Guests (K.S, etc.) !


	2. Chapter 2 - Hermione, ou l'Ultraviolence

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Moi, je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer et mes mains pour la vénérer !  
**Disclaimer 2** : Le titre "Ultraviolence" est une chanson, issue de l'album du même nom, de Lana Del Rey - dont je suis tout simplement tombée amoureuse.

**Ici** : rating T.

Effectivement, ça devait être un OS. Mais finalement, ce sera un petit recueil d'OS sur l'amitié. Une revieweuse sur m'a confié qu'elle se demandait comment s'était passé les rencontres entre Draco et Hermione, qu'Harry évoque dans "Luna, ou L'élégance du Hérisson". Du coup, je me suis dit... Pourquoi pas ! Ce seratoujours quelques chose de court, de toute façon? Alors voilà comment Harry a rencontré Hermione !

(Ceci se déroule plusieurs années avant la rencontre entre Harry et Luna)

_._

_Ultraviolence_

_._

Hermione, elle était lasse.

La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, en équilibre sur les vieilles planches gonflées d'un banc en bois du parc. C'était un vieux parc où des gens presque aussi vieux venaient y promener leurs chiens incontinents. Ou l'inverse.

C'était un parc dont personne ne se souciait. Il avait mauvaise réputation mais on y était bizarrement en sécurité. Hermione me raconta, plus tard, que le parc était connu pour être hanté : le vent dans les feuilles des peupliers produisait un étrange son, comme des rires d'enfants oubliés, et les cris des oiseaux retentissaient ici trois fois plus longtemps que partout ailleurs en ville.

Le parc surplombait la ville, voilà le secret. L'écho faisait seulement son travail, rien à voir avec des esprits perdus.

Hermione aimait venir ici, se réfugier. Elle était comme ses rires d'enfants. Libres, sous la caresse du vent ou le bruissement des feuilles. Ici, elle était libérée de la violence des typhons paternels. Hermione ressemblait à une pièce de monnaie : une face forte et une face frêle. Je le vis dès que je m'approchais d'elle.

Elle avait brusquement relevé les yeux vers moi, son corps s'était tendu et son regard s'était durci. La face forte. Soumis à son regard, je m'étais figé. Il me fallut plusieurs minutes avant de retrouver la mobilité de mon corps. Plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione passa à m'étudier. Lentement, sur ses gardes, elle s'était redressée sur le banc branlant, puis avait détourné le regard. Alors, je m'assis à côté d'elle, sur l'autre extrémité du banc. Hermione avait les épaules basses, le dos vouté, le regard vers la cime invisible des peupliers. Ce n'est qu'assis près d'elle que je fis attention à ce qu'elle portait. Un simple tee-shirt rose pale, étiré, quasi déchiré au niveau du col, un jean foncé, délavé, et une paire de sandalette. En plein mois de Novembre.

La face frêle.

Malheureusement, la pièce de Hermione avait trois faces. La dernière était celle qui m'avait presque anéanti : la face en ruines. Hermione était détruite de l'intérieur. Elle avait peur des autres, surtout des hommes, et ne se sentait bien qu'entourée d'éléments inoffensifs. En apprenant ça, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle m'avait laissé l'approcher - on me disait souvent que je faisais "mauvais genre". Elle-même n'avait jamais su me l'expliquer clairement. Peut-être avait-elle décidé de renoncer, ce jour-là.

Le silence avait duré entre nous. Pourtant, je sentais que quelque chose ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Alors je me suis mis à parler, avant que Hermione ne disparaisse, je me suis mis à lui raconter un tas de choses qui n'avait jamais intéressé personne d'autre que moi. Je me mis à lui citer les différentes espèces d'oiseaux qu'on pouvait entendre chanter dans le parc. Hermione m'avait écouté. Elle paraissait désintéressée, mais je savais qu'elle m'écoutait. Alors j'ai continué. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise que, lorsqu'elle était petite, une mésange bleue avait élue domicile dans sa boîte aux lettres. Je m'étais alors imaginé la petite Hermione mettre le reste de ses pâtes à la _carbonara_ dans un mouchoir pour ensuite pouvoir le déposer dans la boîte aux lettres. L'oiseau n'était pas resté bien longtemps, sans doute incommodé par la gêne quotidienne qu'occasionnait l'habitat d'une boîte aux lettres. J'avais ris, un peu, n'osant faire trop de bruit. Et Hermione m'avait surpris en se mettant à rire à son tour.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la pluie noyait la ville. Je m'étais précipité au parc et j'avais trouvé Hermione, recroquevillée sous un pin. Elle avait des bleus sur le visage. Je l'emmenais chez moi.

Le soir même, nous étions allés chez elle pour prendre quelques unes de ses affaires. Elle n'avait rien pris d'autre qu'un album photo, quelques vêtements et un peu d'argent qu'elle gardait caché dans le ventre d'une vieille peluche.

Ce soir-là, Hermione voyait pour la dernière fois la maison où elle avait grandi, heureuse, avant que sa mère ne meure.

J'avais aidé Hermione à fuir l'horreur que lui faisait vivre son père. Et elle était plus heureuse que jamais, à courir sous la pluie, son sac à dos pendu à son épaule. Elle venait d'avoir 18 ans et son rire d'enfant flottait autour de nous.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu - KyuuT ;)


	3. Chapter 3 - Draco, ou Howl

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Moi, je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer et mes mains pour la vénérer !

**Disclaimer 2** : Le titre "Howl" est un poème (et un recueil de poèmes) écrit par Allen Ginsberg, auteur du mouvement Beat Poetry.

** Rating** : T+

Ceci se déroule environ un an après la rencontre entre Harry et Hermione.

_Howl_

(par Allen Ginsberg)

Draco, il était à peine vivable.

La première fois que je le vis…

« C'est mon bouquin »

…je ne fis que l'entendre. La bibliothèque municipale était silencieuse – car déserte. Comme à mon habitude, je m'étais installé dans un coin isolé, entre l'étagère des auteurs anglais et la fenêtre qui donnait sur le remarquable jardin de la mairie. Je potassais un court roman en attendant que Hermione me rejoigne et il m'avait accosté de la pire des manières. Qui pouvait se permettre de revendiquer un livre de bibliothèque ? Définitivement, personne. J'avais relevé les yeux vers lui, lentement, l'air désintéressé, pour être certain de bien l'énerver. Lorsque mon regard se posa sur lui, j'eu le très dérangeant sentiment d'avoir échoué. Il paraissait clairement ennuyé, mais pas le moins du monde à bout de nerfs. J'étais profondément déçu. Et encore plus quand je m'aperçu que ses vêtements bien coupés coutaient sans doute aussi cher que mon dressing complet. Las, presque blasé, j'osais le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il répéta que le livre que je tenais était à lui. Il avait un profond regard gris clair, d'une nuance peu commune, une peau toute aussi claire et des cheveux blonds très… clairs. Je me fustigeais moi-même pour faire preuve d'un vocabulaire aussi peu varié. Son visage était anguleux, avait les traits fins mais masculins. Sa tête me disait quelque chose. Il avait un petit côté bourgeois. Tellement à l'opposé de ce que Hermione et moi représentions. Je le regardais fixement pendant de longues minutes, le défiant de prononcer cette phrase stupide qu'il avait déjà eu l'audace de répéter par deux fois. Comme il ne répondait rien, je lui demandais en quoi ce livre lui appartenait.

« Mon père est l'adjoint au maire » - ah, voici donc d'où me venait cette impression de déjà-vu : son père, Lucius Malfoy, nous avait cherché des noises à Hermione et moi alors que le père de mon amie faisait pression sur les autorités pour retrouver son droit de garde sur Hermione, en vain. « Et les ¾ de ces bouquins ont été financé par ma famille. J'estime donc avoir le droit de les consulter quand bon me semble. » A ce moment-là, j'avais dévisagé mon interlocuteur, puis avais baissé les yeux sur le livre que j'avais choisi distraitement : _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Avec une infinie précaution, sur fond de provocation et d'ironie pure, je relevais les yeux vers lui et déclarait qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de contes pour enfants. Un sourire entendu étira sa bouche fine et son regard gris se fit prédateur.

Je me retrouvais plaqué contre la porte des toilettes, le souffle court, les lèvres rougies, les cuisses serrées autour de ses hanches.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Ha-Harry.

\- Je suppose, Harry, que tu es assez malin pour que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que je me fiche complètement de ce livre stupide.

\- Je cois que j'ai saisi, ouais » réussis-je à souffler.

Entre les baisers et les caresses de Draco, je parvins tout de même à noter ceci dans le coin de ma tête : Draco Malfoy était la première rencontre la plus improbable qui m'avait été donné de vivre.

* * *

The very End

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette série. Si l'envie m'en prend, un jour, il se pourrait que je fasse autre chose de ces OS... Une fanfic digne de ce nom par exemple. :)  
Merci d'avoir lu ! KyuuT


End file.
